


Black and Echoing

by reafterthought



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, References to Depression, post-Demon Lords quest, post-Dusk, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: [post-Dusk] It's too empty and also too confining, after she defeats the Seven Demon Lords and pays too steep a price for it. For Aiko-Isari!





	Black and Echoing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AikoIsari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/gifts).



> This was supposed to go in Twigs for a Twinnie, but wound up too long. XD Anyway, here's a (very late) present for Aiko Isari, for finishing If the Moon Shines! (Go read it. :D She'll make your headcanon!Sayo).

It's too quiet, now.

There's no virus-crazed digimon trying to take over the world. There's no Union breathing down her neck… They're still around, but they're breathing down everyone else's necks now that Gaia Origin seems to think she's the representative of Union-level tamers rather than the exception.

Or maybe they're just leaving her alone on purpose, but her mind and body don't work that way. She's going stir crazy and the lock on her digivice is the only reason she hasn't already done something about it.

She is  _trying_  to do something about it, but unfortunately, demon lord curses aren't as simple as hacking into Newton's farm.

Baby steps, she reminds herself, every time she feels like screaming just so the silence didn't grind her into pulp. Baby steps, she reminds herself when she wants to tear every wire out of her digivice because it's a useless piece of junk right now anyway…

It's not, though. It never was. She's useless now when it no longer functions like it should and she hates that. She hates it most of all.

It's her fault though. She's the one who went up against gods greater than demons and lost. But it's not all her fault because she'd just been following mission missives, at the end of the day. She hadn't done her homework but that wasn't her job either. There was an inquiry but they didn't fix her digivice at the end of it. They didn't give her back all her precious digimon.

At least Phascomon's technically registered to the Union and is still around. She'd be bald without him reminding her to sleep and eat and not pull her roots out of her skull. Still, it's not enough. Too much empty space in her house but having Koh and his digimon here would've made it even more unbearable, probably. Still, she can't leave it all to him. She can't sit quietly and wait. She never could and that's how she saved the CITY, after all.

That's also how she lost them all: her precious partners. But it'll also be how she finds them again, once she breaks past this deadlock. Unless someone else saves them first. Or unless she crumbles to little bits and falls…

And there's oh so many ways to fall. In this too big house with its silent echoes. Out in the Digital World without a digimon to protect her. By pulling the wrong wire and shocking herself to death…

That'd be a funny way to go: hero of the digital world, done in by a wire.

But that possibility isn't going to stop her, because better getting fried by a wire than becoming the cobwebs of her own home.


End file.
